A peer-to-peer network is an example of a network (of a limited number of peer devices) that is overlaid on another network, in this case, the Internet. In such networks it is often the case that a piece of content or a service desired by one of the peers can be provided by more than one other node in the overlay network, and it is desirable to select the source node to optimize efficiency.